The Dark Angels
by Leth Nekoi
Summary: Tres chicas con poderes fantasmales se mudan a Amity Park en busca de su "nemesis", lo que no esperaban era encontrarse con alguien igual a ellas... Xp pesimo summary, entren y comenten.
1. Queen of Death, Micia y Leth I

Queen of Dead, Micia y Queen.

Francia, un país del continente antiguo con una gran historia, lugar nacimiento de grandes personalidades y donde los nobles continúan con sus linajes con orgullo y honor. Pero también es un lugar que alberga grandes monumentos y edificios hermosos como lo es la torre Eiffel en parís, realmente es un hermoso lugar y nunca nos cansaremos de verlo mientras comemos un helado o una baguette en una cafetería rodeada de arboles, esto cada día después de las clases de la mañana, aunque detesto que se nos queden viendo debido a nuestro uniforme que consiste en una falda roja escocesa con un chaleco a juego, camisa blanca, corbata negra y boina negra con una franja roja con la insignia de la escuela Zelda Collage que es reconocida por tener a alumnos clasificados como genios y que por lo regular pertenecen a alguna familia noble o rica y que por ser un internado no es normal que tres estudiantes anden vagando por las calles de la ciudad y que usen el uniforme, en fin todo esta tranquilidad seria genial si fuéramos estudiantes normales y así no tendríamos que enfrentar a fantasmas que solo causan desastre donde quiera que vallan… por desgracia esto no es así… y nuestra tranquilidad se ve interrumpida… de nuevo…

-LENA!!!! CUIDADO!!!!-

-Piper!!! Fíjate a donde apuntas!!!! CASI ME DAS!!!!- Grito Elena al esquivar una flecha

-Oigan, pongan atención en la batalla!!!! -

-Lena podrías calmarte, solo fue una flecha y…-decía Piper mientras un rayo de energía le daba en el pecho a Mirelly quien caía al suelo perdiendo su transformación.

-Mirelly!!!!-

-Mirelly, estas bien????-

-Si eso creo, un poco mareada-dijo intentando levantarse pero cayó al suelo- Ouch esto dejara marca…- dijo sobándose el pecho mientras trataba de que la cabeza dejara de darle vueltas

-y… Shocker???- pregunto Elena al acercarse a Mirelly seguida por Piper.

-Quien???- Pregunto Piper volteando a ver a Elena

-El fantasma con el que estábamos peleando….- Contesto Mirelly desde el suelo

-Ah…. el…. No se- dijo evitando la mirada de Elena

-Se escapo Lena…-

-LAS VOY A MATAR!!! Estábamos tan cerca de atraparlo !!!- Grito Elena mientras zarandeaba a Piper

-Pe-pero… no fue mi culpa!!! No quiero morir soy muy joven… y no he almorzado!!!- Gritaba Piper mientras Elena la zarandeaba.

-espera!!...traes tu laptop???- Pregunto Mirelly una vez de pie.

-Si, Por???- Contesto Elena soltando a Piper quien cayó al suelo murmurando cosas

-Ehh, verán… es que cuando le golpee coloque un rastreador en su ropa, por eso no vi venir el golpe- dijo Mirelly algo apenada

-y para que hiciste algo así???

-ya veras, pero para eso préstame tu laptop y tu celular Piper-Pidió Mirelly

-Que!!! Porque no usas el tuyo???- Dijo saliendo de su estado de shock

-Lo deje en el salón… Piper tu celular..- insistió

-NO!!!- Grito aferrándose a su bolsillo donde se veía el celular

-Ok … que hare… mmm… ya se!!! Te dejo escoger primero en el buffet del almuerzo….- ofreció Mirelly

- Esta bien-saca su celular de su bolsillo- toma y más vale que lo dejes tal y como esta!!

-Ok…bien se conecta esto aquí y esto acá, me conecto a internet luego al satélite… aja..Mmm pongo la contraseña..Y… listo!!! Miren!!!

-que se supone que debemos ver? Aparte del mapa y un puntito moviéndose…- Pregunto Piper un tanto disgustada

-…mmm… ese puntito moviéndose es Shocker…pero que demo…

-ehh que pasa???- Pregunto Piper

-Va demasiado rápido!!!- Dijo en un gritito Mirelly

-que envidia!!!

-Piper fíjate bien, esta volando sobre el océano atlántico!!!

-Que!!! Acaso ese cobarde esta huyendo de nosotras????

-Eso parece… pero a donde va???

-Miren esta llegando a Estados Unidos- dijo Elena después de unos segundos

-Tenemos que seguirlo

-Si, o si no causara un gran caos

-Lena y si usas uno de tus pergaminos…

-podría ser… pero podríamos tardar varios días en encontrarlo y capturarlo….

- cierto y escaparnos de la escuela es peligroso con tu padre vigilándonos desde…

-no me lo recuerdes… aun no termino mi último castigo…

-Y si…

-Que cosa???

-solo síganme…

En la oficina del director….

-a que debo la visigta de mis mejoges estudiantes, que puedo haceg pog ustedes??

-ahm..

-director como usted sabe…las tres llevamos un promedio muyy alto..

-wii

- creo que 9.9 cada una y pues…

-wii

-según el manual del colegio las alumnas de 9.7 a 10 tienen..Tenemos… el derecho de un viaje de intercambio a la escuela y país que queramos…

-wi… no!!!

-ehh.. Profesor Van Gogh… en el tomo 5, pagina 243, sección b-15, párrafo 3-c, inciso k-7 lo dice… mire aquí esta

-en serio??.. Déjame ver.. pog dios lo dice!!! Bien creo que tienes razón.. pego lo consugtare con el consejo de profesores… pog favor espeguen afuera..solo un momento

-si-

Lugo de un rato…

-creen que nos dejen ir a América???

-tienen que o si no presentaremos una queja por no respetar nuestro derecho de intercambio…

-bien, bien, Mirelly ya entendimos…

-están tardando mucho…

-eso crees??? Llevan horas allí adentro!!!

-Piper no exageras un poco??? Solo llevan 20 minutos en reunión

-20 de reunión…a eso súmale lo que tardaron todos en llegar… y en lo que se prepararon su cafecito…

-Elena así es ella … -solo espero que no se de cuenta de que ya es la hora del almuerzo, pensó Mirelly.-

-Lo se…

-ejem.. ejem…

-profesor Hugo..

-pueden pasar, ya se ha llegado a una veredicto, pasen, pasen el director los espera..además ya llevamos 37 min del almuerzo…

- veredicto??? No estamos siendo enjuiciadas,,, o si???

-Al-muer-zo??? No!!! Se van a acabar los panques sorpresa!!!

-y volvemos a empezar..

-Ehh Mirelly y si…

_...mandamos a Piper…

_mis…pan…ques….

-ehh Piper eres la elegida por los dioses…

-Eh??? Que quieres decir con eso Lena?

-eso yo te lo aclaro…-la empuja para que entre a la sala de profesores- tu vas a recibir el veredicto y nosotras te esperamos aquí

-Suerte- dice una sonriente Elena-

-pe-pero…

-van a pasar o se van a quedar ahí afuera?

-nosotras nos quedamos aquí

-Piper va ser la que entre…

-Esta bien vamos Piper ya van 43 minutos del almuerzo y quiero ir a comer algo…

10 minutos después…

-y bien que paso ahí dentro??

-Piper Mirelly te pregunto algo..

-traidoras- :P- me dejaron sola…

-Vamos Piper eso les dices a tus amigas que fueron volando a la cafetería y te han conseguido esto- le muestra un panque de chocolate con cobertura de colores y estrellitas moradas-

-un.. panque…sorpresa… mío!!!

-matteio-dice Elena mientras esquiva a una desesperada Piper-no olvidas algo???

-mmm.. no por??..anda Elena no seas así me muero de hambre-voltea a ver a Mirelly y con cara suplicante le dice- dile a Elena que me de el panque… sii

-a mi no me metas…

-Piper.. si no respondes a la pregunta que te hizo Mirelly… me comeré el panque frente a ti..

-no es justo!!.. además a ti no te gusta!!!

-quien dice que no…

-Tu, tu lo dijiste…además…-Elena se acerca el panque a la boca mientras que Mirelly se da la vuelta para evitar que Piper la viera reírse- esta bien!! Contestare la pregunta…ehh cual era la pregunta???

-Que te han dicho allá adentro??

-te vas a comer el panque??

- no si tu respondes..

-esta bien… me han dicho que aceptan la petición con la condición de que no pongamos en ridículo a la escuela como lo hicieron los últimos que enviaron de intercambio…

-Eso fue hace 20 años!!! Son muy rencorosos…

-Que mas dijeron??

-mmm..nos vamos mañana en avión con boletos de 1° Clase a Estados Unidos…la escuela que nos asignaron se llama Casper High School …. Eso es todo…

-viajamos en 1° Clase genial!!

-me das el panque??

-no …

-pero dijiste…

-dije que no me lo comería… al menos no frente a ti…

-pe-pero yo creí que…

-Elena deja de jugar con Piper tenemos que ir a empacar..

-es verdad toma Piper.. lastima quería hacerte sufrir un poco mas…

-y se supone que los Ingleses son amistosos…

-si eso se supone porque aquí hay una gran excepción …

-dijeron algo???

-ehh no nada..

Al día siguiente en el aeropuerto…

-Esto es genial…

-Cálmate Piper…

-que le sucede a Piper??

-En la aduana le rechazaron y decomisaron una maleta…

-que maleta…

-la de…

-mis baguettes!!! Acaso es un crimen querer llevarme 20 baguettes a América!!! Exijo que me devuelvan mi maleta!!!... ahora vengo voy con los de la aduana

-va estar así todo el vuelo???

-espero que no…

-cuanto llevamos esperando???

-Casi dos horas…cuanto dura el vuelo???

-mmm cuatro..Eso creo

-entonces… llegaríamos como a las nueve???

-si…

-Pasajeros del vuelo 7428 aerolíneas Europan con destino Amity Park, EUA favor de abordar por la puerta tres…

-donde estará Piper..

-Aquí..

-donde andabas???

-no importa, nos subimos???

-Mirelly que asientos nos tocan??

-ehh nos tocan el 13, 14 y 15 por???

-yo pido la ventana!!!

-Que??? No yo la quiero!!

-Se supone que las rusas son amables!!

-Digo lo mismo de las Alemanas!!!

-Permiso..-dice Elena mientras hace a un lado a Piper y a Mirelly- gracias…yo les gane- Dice muy Sonriente

-como lo hace…

-no lo se

-..Pido el pasillo

-No ese lugar yo lo gane!!!

-No es verdad, yo lo vi primero!!!

-Que no!! Es mío!!

-tengo derecho a escoger primero porque soy mayor que tu!!

-solo es por un mes!!!

Cinco minutos después…

-eres cruel…

-quien yo???

-no quería estar en medio..

-Piper tú te lo buscaste por decir que eras mayor que Mirelly..

-cierto…según nuestras edades Elena es la mayor así que le corresponde la ventana, luego como bien nos recordaste TU eres mayor que yo, por lo tanto te toca en medio y a mi siendo la mas pequeña me toca el pasillo junto al carrito de los bocadillos…

-que quieres decir con eso Mirelly??

-Elena quieres un sándwich??

-no gracias..

-yo si quiero uno!!!

-no te pregunte a ti :P

-_envidiosa _

Cuatro horas, veintisiete minutos y catorce segundos después, sin nada con que entretenerse y no poder dormir a causa de los ronquidos de un señor en la fila de atrás….

--Estimados pasajeros estamos llegando a Amity Park, favor de colocar su asiento en posición vertical…

-Ohamn… ya llegamos???

-Si eso parece….

-Que hora será???

-Ni idea… hay que despertar a Piper…

-Como es que puede dormir con tanto ruido?

-No lo se…pero creo que puede dormirse en el ala de un jet

-Jajaja.. Piper, eh Piper…PIPER DESPIERTA!!!

-MUERE BESTIA!!!-dice mientras lanza un golpe dándole a Mirelly

-Ouch! Pi-Piper!!

-Eh… que paso??? Ya llegamos??

-Que estabas soñando??

-yo.. Ehh.. Soñé que estaba golpeando a Lena…O_O lo siento Mirelly

-QUE!!!

-gulp… ehh…ya nos podemos bajar…

-Porque preguntas eso???

-creo que voy a morir joven…

-CREES???

-Lena, mejor cálmate un poco…

-…Agradecemos su preferencia al volar en aerolíneas Europan, que tengan una bonita noche y para los interesados son las 8:27 pm del Martes 24 de Octubre…

-bien esta resuelto el misterio de la hora…

-y ahora que hacemos…

-Lena que tus padres no tenían una casa aquí???

-Si, pero hace años que nadie vive ahí… y no es exactamente de mis padres… mi tío me la dejo, pero como soy menor de edad aun… una simple estudiante de secundaria no puede estar legalmente a cargo.

-y ahí va a ser donde vamos a vivir???

-Si, esa fue la dirección que le dimos al director para que enviara nuestras cosas… no se preocupen esta en buen estado y es todo un edificio para nosotras solas.

-Genial Podremos hacer fiestas alocadas todos los días!!!!

-Apuesto a que no lo hace…

-cuanto a que llegamos y cae dormida…

-Fiesta, fiesta, fiesta Siii!!!!!!

-Acepto, te parece $2000 a que intente hacer una fiesta

- Ok me parece. Yo digo que para mañana se le olvida, eso o al tocar una almohada.


	2. Queen of Death, Micia y Leth II

**Queen of Dead, Micia y Queen. **

(segunda parte)

Al salir del aeropuerto las chicas se topan con un graaan dilema…

A donde vamos????- pregunto Piper mientras arrastraba su equipaje por los corredores

A mi no me mires, es Lena la que tiene la dirección…- respondió Mirelly mientras batallaba con su propio equipaje

Desesperadas… aun no salimos del aeropuerto y ya quieren llegar al departamento… en fin tomaremos un taxi, no se como llegar de otra forma…- respondió Lena mientras se dirigia a la calle- Van a venir o piensan descansar antes???

Vamos Piper, antes de que se enoje y nos deje aquí- dijo mirelly jalando a Piper del suéter-

Es qye esto pesa muchoooo!!!- grito Piper un tanto desesperada_

Que es lo Que traes??? Piedras???

Nooo!!! Son mis Baguettes !!!-

Como es que… olvidalo no quiero saber… -de seguro son de contrabando- penso mirelly mientras veia como Elena pedia un taxi

Cinco minutos después…

Uff esto pesa mucho- dijo en un susurro el chofer del taxi al subir la maleta de piper- Bien señoritas a donde las llevo??

Vamos al parque de Amity Park , creo que la calle se llama Canterbury y es el numero 13…-respondio Elena un poco dudosa

Oh ya se donde es!!! Es enfrente de donde vive el loco Fenton- respondio el taxista- En un momento estaremos alla, si van a vivir alli les recomiendo evitar a sus vecinos.. estan locos..

Loco Fenton??- dijo mirelly en un susurro- po..

Porque le dicen asi?? Acaso es algun maniatico???- Corto Piper

Jajaja son nuevas por aquí verdad??-pregunto el taxista- pues deben prepararse, ese hombre cree que los fantasmas existen jajaja de verdad esta chiflado. Que los fantasmas existen!!! Que tonteria!!!

Oh si que gracioso- dijo Pier en un murmullo apenas audible-

"Lena a donde nos has traido'- penso Mirelly-"un sujeto que es caza fantasmas. Genial y yo que queria tomar unas vacaciones…"

Bien señoritas hemos llegado- anuncio el taxista- son dos dolares y cuarenta centavos

Yo pago- Dijo piper mientas sacaba dinero de su sudadera- tome…

Acaso quieren estafarme?? estos no son dolares!!!- dijo un irritado taxista

Lo siento -se disculpo Elena- Tome quedese con el cambio.. ey espere y lo que le dio mi amiga!!!

Keh, toma niña, esto no me sirve…- dice el taxista atravez de la ventanilla al darle el dinero- suerte…

Que mal educado…- reclama Piper- ni siquiera nos ayudo a bajar el equipaje!!

"Fue tu culpa…"- penso mirelly mientras tomaba su maleta y subia los pocos escalones hacia la puerta principal.

"esto va a ser eterno"- Mirelly Puedes abrir la reja mientras saco las llaves??

"mejor dicho, antes de que matemos a piper "- Claro.

Después de batallar un poco con la cerradura oxidada pudieron entrar al edificio, donde se resguardaron del frio que hacia en la calle.

Wow es enorme!!!- dijo Piper apenas entro seguida por Mirelly

Es cierto, Lena cuantas habitaciones hay???- Pregunto Mirelly viendo todo lo que habia

Pues si no me equivoco en el primer piso esta el recibidor, la cocina, la sala, un baño y un pequeño estudio, en el segundo Hay tres habitaciones dos tienen vista a la calle y el otro a un terreno valdio en la parte de atrás ese es el mas grande y esta conectado al baño que es bastante grande, tiene bañera y todo…- Respondio mientras enumeraba en voz alta las habitaciones- son 9 contando los baños y el recibidor…

Y todo es para nosotras tres!!!!- Grito Piper mientras salia corriendo para explorar la casa- Y los muebles me encantan!!!!

Ya empezo…-suspiro elena

No recuerdo que se haya detenido en algun momento- comento Mirelly

Tienes razon, si no no seria ella-suspiro- anda, vamos antes de que cause un desastre

Pido la habitación mas grande!!!!!-grito Piper desde el segundo piso-

Lo mejor sera no discutir con ella, estoy cansada- Dijo Elena mientra subia las escaleras seguida de mirelly-

Tienes razon, no se como es que tiene tanta energia- contesto Mirelly- Sera porque ella si durmió durante el vuelo

O por tnto dulce que come- añadio Elena

Ehh que acaso no van a reclamarme???- Pregunto Piper desde la puerta de su nueva habitación

Tengo sueño- contesto Elena

Yo tambien- dijo Mirelly

Esta bien, pero luego no reclamen :p-

Mientras las chicas discutian, o mejor dicho, Piper les hacia caras a unas cansasdas Mirelly y Elena, Afuera se ve un resplandor de color verde que pasa volando enfrente de las ventanas del cuarto de Piper haciendo que las chicas sintieran la presencia de un fantasma

La señal Fantasma debemos ir..-comenzo piper

Hoy no!!! Tengo sueño y voy a dormir, los fantasmas pueden esperar hasta mañana- La corto Mirelly y se metio a su cuarto dispuesta a dormir-

Estoy de acuerdo Con ella- dijo elena- estoy cansada por el viaje y no estoy de ganas de seguir un fantasma por toda la ciudad a mitad de la noche

Pe-pero!! A eso vinimos!!!-reclamo piper

Mejor duerme o haz algo…y mas te vale que no me llames o sufriras las consecuencias!!-Dijo amenazadoramente Elena- Buenas noches- termino y se encerro en su cuarto

A-BU-RRI-DAS!!!! XP- grito piper para luego meterse a su cuarto y cerrar de un portazo

Al dia siguiente antes de que las chicas se levantaran, del edificio de enfrente sale un chico para encontrarse con sus amigos

Buenos dias Danny- saludan al mismo tiempo Sam y Tucker

Buenos Dias chicos- saluda danny un tanto desanimado- odio a ese perro

Cual perro?-pregunta sam- oh "ese" perro

Vamos amigo no creo que sea tan terrible un perro fantasma- dice Tucker muy animado

Escuchen, ese perro salio del portal fantasma y mi trabajo es regresarlo-dijo danny

Y no podemos quedárnoslo???-pregunto Tucker- es muy lindo y podriamos enseñarle trucos!!

Estas loco tucker?? Es un perro fantasma, causaria muchos problemas tenerlo en casa, ademas si se enoja crece y es mas difícil controlarlo- contesta danny

Pero tu le agradas y eso haria mas facil educarlo- añade sam- ademas tengo algo que le gustaria…

Tu tambien sam!!!- dijo danny- no es no, traeria muchos… un camion de mudanza???

Que tiene que ver un camion de mudanza con adoptar un hermoso perro fantasma- pregunto Tucker

No se referia al perro Tucker, el se referia al camion de mudanzas que viene hacia aca- aclaro sam

Wow en toda mi vida no he visto que alguien viva alli- dijo danny se;alando el edificio de enfrente- el edificio esta viejo y fue abandonado antes de que yo naciera..

Me pregunto que clase de persona se mudaria a ese edificio- dijo tucker

Mientras observaban el camion de mudanzas un perro aparecio con la intencion de jalar a danny para jugar, en cuanto logro la atención de este echo a correr por la acera y desaparecio después de atravezar un carro

Bien.. ahí vamos de nuevo, Tuck, Sam, vamos antes de que ese perro cause algun destrozo.. dijo danny al salir corriendo tras el perro

Hey no le digas "ese perro" su nombre es Ax- Grito Tucker al ver que danny se alejo corriendo, momentos despues sam y tuck fueron tras danny

"Crei que ibamos a ver quien se mudo"- penso sam mientras corria tras sus amigos

En lo que Danny, Sam y Tucker corrian tras un perro fantasma por todo el vecindario, en el "edificio abandonado" habia bastante movimiento con la llegada del resto de las cosas de las chicas a su nuevo hogar.

Bien creo que hemos terminado- dijo un joven colocando la ultima caja en el suelo del estudio- con esto damos por terminado nuestros servicios, fue un placer atenderles- dijo a modo de despedida mientras salia del edificio- no se preocupen por el pago, su escuela ya se ha hecho cargo de los gastos. Bienvenidas a Amity Park hasta luego-dijo con una sonrisa mientras su camion arrancaba y se iba.

Que se cree ese sujeto!!!! – dijo una desesperada piper- acaso queria que lo golpeara!!! Hablaba demasiado!!! Y no decia absolutamente nada que fuera interesante!!!

mira quien lo dice.- susurro Elena mientras revisaba el contenido de algunas cajas

Piper… calma ya se fue- trato de calmarla mirelly- y si vamos al parque para relajarnos y comer algo???

Tienes razon, hemos estado encerradas todo el dia y aun no hemos recorrido el vecindario- agrego elena

No lo se, estoy cansada, todo esto de la mudanza es muy pesado- dijo piper

Pero si no has hecho nada!!! Solo te has quejado del chico de la mudanza!- reclamo mirelly

Cierto… esta bien vamos, solo porque tengo hambre y no hay comida- dijo Piper evitando la mirada de una enfurecida Mirelly- ahmm Elena nos vamos???

Porque tanta prisa, - Pregunto Elena- crei que no querias salir

y-yo cambien de opinión- respondio rapidamente mientras se acercaba a la puerta-

No sera que tienes miedo de algo???- insistio Elena- o de Alguien???

Oh miren que hora es!!! Ya es tarde para, para para algo es tarde, nos vamos???

"pobre ya no sabe ni que decir"- penso elena mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en los labios al ver a Piper salir a tropezones de la casa al evitar estar cerca de Mirelly que la veia con ganas de matarla.

A pesar de que la noche anterior hacia frio, ese dia era bastante caluroso y el parque estaba bastante concurrido, habia niños jugando por todos lados, y montones de puestos de comida,

Piper para que traes tu patineta?? -pregunto Elena- no sera que intentas huir de Mirelly si la hacer enfadar mas???

n-no, para nada – respondio Piper con una sonrisa tensa- como crees que haria eso??? –"si ese fuera el caso huiria volando.." la traje porque hace mucho que no la uso y este es el sitio ideal- Dijo a la vez que se subia y tomaba un poco de velocidad- atrapenme si pueden!!!- grito antes de tomar un mayor impulso y salir velozmente-

Ey espera!!!- Grito Elena- vas muy rapido!!

Ese es la idea- respondio Piper desde lejos-

Dejala, algun dia tendra que parar, y creo que eso sera cuando recuerde que tenga hambre- dijo Mirelly mientras veia como piper hacia piruetas cerca de unos arbustos

Tienes razon… aunque si sigue haciendo eso sin ver por donde va, se caera o chocara con alguien- añadio Elena

Mientras Piper y Mirelly veian a Piper hacer circo maroma y teatro con su patineta, del otro lado del parque venian Danny y sus amigos cansados por la persecución del perro fantasma.

Parece que ese perro es mas astuto de lo que creiamos- Dijo Danny-

No le digas ese perro su nombre es Ax- dijo tucker-

Creo que quiere que lo busquemos… sera mejor que nos dividamos asi podremos encontrarlo mas rapido- sugirió Sam

Es buena idea, yo ire por alla- dijo danny señalando hacia la fuente- sam porque no vas a ver cerca del area de juegos- pidio a la vez que moenzaba a alejarse un poco de sus amigos- mientras que tu tuck …

Para su mala suerte no pudo terminar la frase porque uba chica en una patineta se acerco peligrosamente de espalsa hacia danny…

=Cuidado= Gritaron Sam, Tucker, Mirelly y Elena cuando vieron a danny y a piper chocar y rodar por el suelo

-Que demo!!- grito piper al sentir como caia al suelo- que es lo que te sucede!!! Acaso no ves por donde vas!!!

-Que!! La que no ve por donde va eres tu- reclamo un danny adolorido- ademas a que clase de loca se le ocurre andar en patineta sin ver por donde va!!

-Me llamaste loca!!! De esta no te salvas!!! Moriras en este momento!!! –grito piper,pero no pudo cumplir su amenaza porque Elena y Mirelly llegaron justo a tiempo para detenerla

-Lo sentimos- comenzo mirelly- esta loca y deberia estar en un manicomio, pero su familia se apiado de ella y la dejaron salir

-Que!!! Acaso tambien quieres morir!!!- Grito Piper- Elena sueltame que a ellos dos se les acabaron sus dias de vida

-Sera mejor que te clames o sufriras las consecuencias Piper Geneviere Hassell Yolen- dijo tranquilamente Elena mientras seguia sujetando a piper por el brazo-

-Ah y-yo me calmare, lo juro, pero calma, no pasa nada, no hare nada- "T_T tengo miedo" penso piper

-Danny estas bien?- preguntaron sam y tucker en cuanto llegaron cerca de su amigo

-Ehh si estoy bien-" Ella da miedo" penso-

-"que le pasa a danny esta palido… parece como si hubiera visto un fantasma, jejeje un fantasma" penso tucker mientras ayudaba a su amigo a levantarse

-"ahh que hago si esto sigue asi elena nos matara!!! Piensa mirelly, piensa.. ah ya se"- ahh lo siento mi amiga es un poco torpe, espero que no te hayas lastimado, en compensación te invito… un hot dog!! A ustedes tres _ "por favor que acepten, por favor que acepten"

-Ehh este no es nece- comenzo danny pero al toparse con la mirada asesina de elena – esta bien – "esa chica… siento como si mi cabeza fuera a rodar por el suelo…"

danny que…- inicio sam pero al toparse con la mirada de elena decidio callar- \

El unico que parecia no entender la situación era tucker que veia a sus amigos cohibidos frente a las tres chicas, mientra que piper buscaba una roca para esconderse y mirelly hacia todo lo posible por evitar la mirada de elena quien se habia sentado en una banca, en una pose bastante seria lo cual acrecentaba su aura asesina. Todo esto mientras trataban de comer un hot dog. Cuando las cosas parecian estar mas tensas…

-ustedes no son de por aquí, verdad???- Pregunto Tucker a las chicas- como se llaman???

- " no hables tonto!!! Voy a morir joven!!! T_T"- pensaba Piper mientras se aferraba a la banca como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

- Tienes razon, nos acabamos de mudar- comennzo Elena haciendo que un escalofrio recorriera a los presentes- Mi nombre Es Elena Wingates Hellsing y soy de Inglaterra

- Mi nombre e-es Mir-Mirelly Kergminov Swilaker y so-soy de Rusia

-al ver que piper no contestaba- y tu como te llamas??- Pregunto sam-

-P-pi-per Hass-ha-ssel Y-yolen- dijo tartamudeando…

-Tucker al ver que sus amigos no se presentaban comenzo el- Mi nombre Es Tucker Folley, el-dijo señalando a danny- se llama Danny Fenton y ella Sam Manson

-Mucho gusto.. –respondio Mirelly- ah lo sentimos pero tenemos que irnos aun no hemos terminado con la mudanza y y

-Y tenemos que comprar algunas cosas- acompleto elena poniendose de pie con la mirada fija en Piper- hasta luego

-Adios- respondieron sam, danny y tucker mientra las chicas se levantaban y se iban-

-Cuando estuvieron bastante lejos danny y sam recordaron que debian respirar….

Momentos despues… Mirelly y Piper estaban acostadas en el pasto dando gracias que estaban aun con vida, (elena fue a comprar la comida y las dejo solas).

-Debes tener mas cuidado- dijo Mirelly tratando de hacer que su corazon latiera normalmente- esta vez casi no la contamos,

-l-lo se- respondio Piper- lo si-siento, senti.. senti.. como si fuera a morir a manos de Elena…

-yo tambien y creo que esos chicos tambien- dijo Mirelly un poco mas calmada- cada vez que se pone asi me recuerda al guardaespaldas de su mama… ese sujeto da mucho miedo…

-tienes razon… sera mejor que volvamos a casa y acomodemos las cosas, quiza asi se calme un poco…-sugirio Piper

-ok vamos-

Antes de que pudieran hacer algo aparecio un enorme perro con varios pedazos de carne en el hocico, seguido de un chico peliblanco que trataba de detener al perro con una correa, cuando se hubo esfumado el perro con su supuesto dueño entre los arboles.

Ese perro se veia raro- comenzo Piper

Tambien su dueño- siguió Mirelly

Su ojos eran raros- dijo Piper

Casi parcieran… Fantasmas - dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo mientras buscaban con la mirada al perro y a su dueño

Debemos decirle a Elen…- guardo silencio un instante- Le decimos cuando se clame… Te parece Mirelly

De acuerdo…- repondio Mirelly- sera mejor irnos, no quiero mas problemas…

Al levantarse y comenzar a dirigirse a su casa rezaron para que Elena se hubiera calmado o no hubiese llegado aun a casa, y asi poder seguir acomodando sus cosas para el dia siguiente, que era cuando comenzaban sus estudios en la escuela a la que las habian transferido.

Espero que les haya gustado esta segunda parte, este fic lo escribi junto con una amiga (pan-que jejeje) aunq es la versión editada Xp. Cualquier comentario, queja, sugerencia es bien recibida.

Gracias a _**arkantosdeacuario **_por mandar el primer review, gracias por tu apoyo y espero que este fic te guste Xp

Espero subir el Segundo capitulo antes del viernes, eso depende de la tarea y del tiempo que tenga jejeje


	3. Queen of Death, Micia y Leth III

**Queen of Death, Micia y Leth III**

**(tercera parte) **Cuenta Regresiva

**Aclaraciones: Los personajes de Danny Phantom no me pertenecen, solo los uso con fines no lucrativos.**

Este es la tercera parte del primer capitulo (Xp como era bastante largo decidi dividirlo y termino en tres partes Xp) De aqui en adelante a lo mucho se dividen en dos los capitulos.

Sobre el titulo del capitulo es "Queen of Death, Micia y Leth" aunque en el texto aparece "Queen of dead, Micia y Queen" que era el titulo original, pero despues de checarlo decidimos cambiarlo, pero por error de dedo quedo en el texto como era originalmente.

Mmm creo que eso es todo, cualquier duda, comentario, manden un review.

Pues a leer!!

hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Después de que Piper y Mirelly llegaran a su nuevo hogar y acomodaran las cosas que les llevo la mudanza….

Por fin!!!!-exclamo Piper- crei que no ibamos a acabar!!!

No fue tanto lo que acomodamos- dijo mirelly- ademas todavía nos falta lavar el baño, limpiar las habitaciones que tienen kilos de polvo, limpiar la cocina….

Nooo!!!! me niego!!!!!- comenzo a gritar Piper- Tengo hambre, solo he comido un hotdog, y tengo bolitas de unicel por toda la ropa!!!!

Eso no es mi culpa, fuiste tu la que se puso a jugar como niña chiquita con los empaques del estereo- dijo mirelly desde otra habitación

Keh, … y como nos dividiremos las tareas???-pregunto piper

Pues… yo escojo la sala y el estudio…-comenzo mirelly- tu podrias limpiar el recibidor y la cocina

Y los baños???-pregunto piper- y nuestras habitaciones???

Mmm no me acordaba de eso… de nuestras habitaciones que cada una limpie y ordene la suya, y los baños,,,

ya se!!! Dejemos que el destino nos ilumine con su sabiduría!!! -grito piper -Piedra papel o tijera!!!

Treinta segundos después…

No es justo!!!-grito piper

Jejeje nunca falla mi tecnica- penso mirelly- bien yo me ocupo del de abajo y tu del de arriba

No es justo!!! Hiciste trampa!!!!-se quejo piper

No puedes probarlo-dijo burlonamente mirelly-ohh vamos piper, terminemos de una buna vez y nos vamos a comer!!

Diras a cenar… ya es muy tarde T_T-dijo casi en un susurro- esta bien, aunque no se porque hacemos esto…

Para conservar nuestras vidas intactas-le recordo mirelly-

Dos horas después…

Muero… mi tiene… hambre – dijo piper mientras se tiraba en el piso del recibidor- mi tiene …sueño…-dijo mientras buscaba una almohada inexistene…

No te quejes, ya terminamos-dijo mirelly mientras se sentaba a un lado de piper- que quieres comer???

Comida italiana… almohada….

Te quieres comer una almohada????-pregunto mirelly alarmada

Si… digo no… tengo sueño-

Ya llegue-dijo elena desde la puerta- y a ustedes que les paso???-

Nada, solo limpiamos la casa y desempacamos todo…- contesto una casi dormida piper

No era necesario… en la mañana llame a un servicio de limpieza para que vinieran a limpiar…-dijo elena

Que hiciste que¡¡¡¡¡ - grito piper levantandose de golpe-nos hubieras dicho!!!!!-

Yo les dije… creo que tu dormias y mirelly estaba en el baño- dijo elena mientras tomaba las bolsas que traia e iba a la cocina seguida por una furiosa piper

"como puede cambiar tan repentinamente de humor"- penso mirelly y siguió a piper a la cocina

Eres muy gruñona piper-comenzo elena mientras sacaba el contenido de las bolsas y lo metia en la alacena- parece que no has comido en dias

Claro que no he comido!!!! Estaba limpiando mientras que tu andabas de paseo por la ciudad!!!!-

"ahí vamos de nuevo… me pregunto que habra traido" penso mirelly mientras veia como elena sacaba latas de comida de las bolsas

eso no fue mi culpa- respondio elena- ademas fui por comida y hacer unos mandados, no de paseo, en fin sera mejor que comamos, en la entrada deje dos bolsas con comida Italia…

comida!!!!!-grito piper al salir volando hacia el recibidor- comida, comida, comida italiana!!!!!

Me agrada mas cuando duerme- dijo mirelly un tanto fastidiada-

Estoy de acuerdo, parece humana cuando duerme- añadio elena

Te oi – dijo piper al dejar las bolsas sobre la mesa- al menos yo parezco humana, pero tu no!!!

yo SOY humana, TU eres un monstruo con forma humana-le respondió Elena desde la cocina- Mirelly me ayudas a poner platos en la mesa, a como esta el monstruo creo que olvidara para que sirven los platos y los cubiertos... de nuevo

comida comida... mmm veamos capelli XP paso, raviolli... paso... mmm cosa con pescado … paso – decia piper mienras sacaba una a una las cajas de comida de las bolsas- ELENA!!! te olvidaste de la Lasaña!!!

no lo hice-respondio elena desde la puerta de la cocina- esta con el risotto y la ensalada en la otra bolsa- añadio mientras colocaba tenedores y vasos en la mesa, mientras mirelly ponia los platos y servilletas- si lo olvidara tendría que paralizarte y ponerte un conjuro silenciador, lo cual no quiero hacerlo, no tengo ganas

ah... …. no dire nada … pasare por alto tu ... tu … ohh lasaña!!!!- exclamo piper abrazando una de las cajas mientras tomaba su lugar en la mesa y vaciaba el contenido en un plato para poder comenzar a deborarlo- mfbta muf ibco

no hables con la boca llena!!-regaño mirelly a piper- acaso no piensas poner todo en la mesa???

esta pesado-contesto piper a la vez que tomaba otro bocado-

mmm si como no … - murmuro mirelly- por cierto … elena como es que trajiste toda la comida?? incluyendo las latas …

como hice que?-Pregunto elena saliendo de la cosina con un refresco y lo puso en la mesa-

la comida como la trajiste- repito mirelly

oh eso, la hice levitar- le contesto elena- que?! Acaso creiste que la iba a cargar?

Mmm eso fue peligroso que tal si alguien te veia?- dijo mirelly un tanto preocupada

no lo iban a hacer – le contesto elena mientras que con un movimiento de la mano hacia que las cajas con la comida levitaran hasta la mesa y se vaciaran en distintos platos- y si lo hicieran no podrian recordarlo,los hubiera dememorizado

pero para eso los debias secuestrar, traer aquí y desmemorizarlos-dijo mierelly- entonces comenzrian a sospechar porque les faltarian horas de su vida que no recordarian

…. tal vez, tengo que simplificar el metodo – murmuro elena - … mejor cambiemos de tema, tengo hambre y si me pongo a pensar en eso no comere... y despues tengo que poner los detectores y las barreras en la casa.. va a ser una noche agitada

esta bien … - se que es sensata a la hora de usar sus poderes- penso mirelly- bien a comer!!!

Despues de cenar Piper fue obligada a lavar los platos, mirelly limpio la mesa y la cosina mientras que elena ponia los detectores de fantasmas y algunas runas en puertas y ventanas para evitar la entrada o salida de intrusos.


End file.
